Dragon Ball F:- New Future
by Neeraj05
Summary: The story occurs 2 years after the battle with omega Sheneron. New foes. Return of some old ones. But most importantly the revival of a race once thought dead.
1. The New Warrior

Dragon Ball F : - A New future

 **PREFACE**

 **Hey guys, what's up. I just wanted to say that this is my first attempt in writing a fanfic so please don't go crazy on me.  
I just want to explain in what timeline and where/when the story is taking place. It has been 2 years since Son-Goku has defeated Omega Sheneron. He had disappeared with Sheneron to another world. Vegeta has left the planet to train and get himself stronger. I made one alteration to the story. Gohan stopped studying and started training after his dad left so he could protect the earth in his absence world is left to be protected by Gohan, Trunks, Goten, Piccolo, Uub, Bulla and …?**

"Wow what a beautiful day. This planet is truly a wonderful place" said a mysterious figure. "I know. If it wasn't that great then there wouldn't be so many people trying to attack it right, Spincha" said Son-Gohan. "Anyway it's time for your daily lessons, or should I say sparring match." "Gohan –sama, probably the last 100 times you may have beaten me but today I have a surprise for you." Said Spincha.  
"Bring it on Spincha" said Son Gohan.

Gohan and Spincha got into their fighting stance. After a few moments of staring both Gohan and Spincha went and attacked each other. Spincha goes and throws a few punches on Gohan but he dodges and blocks them. Since Spincha was in such an attacking mood his defence was open, giving Gohan an opening to attack. He seized this chance and used it to upper-cut Spincha and then land consecutive punches on Spincha's abdomen. Just when Gohan was going for the finishing blow, Spincha used the Instant teleportation to get behind Gohan and fire a powerful ki blast on Gohan. "What the heck. How does he know dad's technique? I never taught him that. Forget about teaching I don't even know how to do it myself." "Surprised Gohan-sama? Don't worry I am just warming up." Gohan shaking himself from his thoughts got back into action. He went and attacked Spincha head on with a punch. However Spincha blocked it easily. He then went and punched Gohan, teleported behind him, kicked him in the back before performing one of Son Goku's deadliest techniques- THE INSTANT KAMEHAMEHA. "Agggh" said Gohan, as he laid down defeated. "What the heck is going on here? How did he get so strong suddenly? The guy who could barely even touch me when he arrived to earth is being able to completely demolish me. His ki has increased so rapidly. Not only that, its nature has also changed. But what is the most confusing is that he was able to use dad's Instant Teleportation technique and master its highest and most difficult level, the instant Kamehameha. Just who really is Spincha?"

"I am so sorry Gohan-sama. I just wanted to show you my techniques. I think I went overboard." Said Spincha. "It's ok. I can get myself healed through the senzu beans. Wow you are great I didn't think you were this strong." "Gohan- sama I had one more surprise for you. I finally did it. I did what I was trying to achieve since I saw Goten-san do it." "Umm what is thing you were trying to achieve" says Son-Gohan.  
"Let me show you" says Spincha. He powered up and has Ki increased rapidly until something changed. His hair had become blonde and his Ki had increased. Gohan had no doubt.

"You… You are a Super Saiyain"


	2. A New Problem?

"Finally I have collected the last one". Said a mysterious figure. In front of him we're some planet sized objects. These looked like dragon balls but much bigger. There was no doubt about it. It was the dragon balls of legend. THE SUPER DRAGON BALLS. They were said to possess power capable of granting any wish. But who was the one using it. "With this my plan will be complete" .Said the Mysterious figure. He aligned the balls and said the sacred language of the gods. A few moments later a big golden dragon arrived.  
His size was humongous and on top of that he had a deadly look in his eyes. "Tell me your wish" .Said the dragon." Please revive the Saiyan race with perished many years ago and make all of them my servants". Said the mysterious fellow. Your wish has been granted. Saying this he disappeared and the dragon balls scattered all around the universe. The mysterious figure grinned, as he knew he had succeeded. 

For standing in front of him was the entire Saiyan race.  
Leading the Saiyain race was King Vegeta. He looked around and thought "Who was the one that revived us.'' That would be me said the mysterious figure. As King Vegeta looked back to see who it was, he was left in utter shock.

F...Frieza

...͟

"When did you learn how to transform into a Super Saiyain" said Son- Gohan. "After I saw Goten san transform into a Super Saiyain I practiced every day and ta da I am a SSJ". Said Spincha. "I am really happy. You have done your master proud. With this Gohan patted Spinach's back". While this conversation was happening Vegeta's daughter Bulla was passing by. Seeing this Spincha started blushing. He had a total crush on Bulla. So he rushed to her and said. "Look I achieved a Super Saiyain. You promised me if I can reach your strength you will let me take you on a date". "Hmph. Do you really think you are at my level? I'll show you something special." And with that Bulla powered up. Her ki had risen exponentially. After a few moments her hair grew blonde and there was electricity surrounding her. She had transformed into a SSJ2."This is a form that surpasses that pathetic excuse for a transformation of yours." And in an instant she appeared in front of Spincha and punched him in his abdomen. Spincha was knocked out and he had transformed out of his SSJ state. "I observed your fight with Gohan nii. He was using around 25 percent of his strength. If he really wanted that fight would have been long over" said Bulla. "That is no way to talk to him. You and I both know that his strength has increased a lot since he first arrived. At the rate he is going he could easily surpass dad and Vegeta-san." Said Gohan. But his lecture had not ended. You need to learn...͟ Son- Gohan was interrupted in his speech. "Gohan I need you and all the Z warriors to come now" said the Supreme Kai, telepathically. "What's wrong Supreme Kai you look worried". Said Gohan. "Don't worry I'll explain everything, I want you to come here with all of the Z warriors immediately" said the Supreme Kai. "Alright don't worry we're coming" Said Gohan. I wonder what's up with the Supreme Kai. I hope everything is Gohan.


End file.
